


Mistletoe Madness

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Trio drabble





	Mistletoe Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=le_calmar_geant)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/le_calmar_geant/)**le_calmar_geant** who requested: _  
Trio, post-Hogwarts, Christmas season and presents. hilarity ensues!_  


* * *

Ron was glad to be back at the Burrow. It seemed as if he, Hermione, and Harry had been away forever and when his Mum invited the three of them for Christmas he immediately accepted.  
  
Presents had been exchanged and the entire family was moving towards the enlarged dinning room with plates of food. He, Harry, and Hermione were telling his Dad about Hermione's class at Hogwarts when suddenly it was as if they hit a barrier.  
  
Mr. Weasley passed right through by Ron, Hermione, and Harry were stuck. They couldn't move forward, they couldn't move back, and Ron heard Fred and George snicker.  
  
"All right you Prats," Ron growled and Hermione helped steady his plate. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing--" Fred grinned.  
  
"Absolutely nothing that you can't fix." George smirked and pointed toward the top of the door frame. "You have to kiss in order to get through the barrier."  
  
Ron felt his ears heat with embarassment. He and Hermione hadn't gone public with their relationship and he certainly wasn't ready to reveal all to his family yet.  
  
"Ron," Harry nudged him hard in the ribs. "Just kiss her, Mate. You know they'll leave us here suffering."  
  
Ron looked down at Hermione and she gave him a nod. He slowly captured her lips with his, this tongue brushed her bottom lip, and for a moment he was able to tune out the catcalls coming from the dinning area. Hermione's tongue brushed his once before she pulled away.  
  
Her face was flushed and he could feel the heat radiating from his own when the entire Weasley clan broke out into applause. The three of them tried to step forward again and still couldn't pass through the barrier.  
  
"Damn it, Fred!" Ron growled. "I'm hungry!" He turned to look at Harry. "Just kiss her once so we can eat."  
  
"Ron--no way," Harry hissed. "I'm not kissing, Hermione."  
  
"Harry," Hermione handed Ron her plate and slid her hand to the nape of Harry's neck. "Just a quick kiss. Honestly, it won't kill you."  
  
"Ron might," Harry muttered and Ron grinned when Hermione took advantage of Harry's distraction and captured his lips. They kissed for a moment and Ron was surprised by the lack of jealousy he felt while watching them. Actually, it was kinda hot.  
  
They broke apart again and Ron flipped off Fred and George when they held up signs reading 6.0 and 8.0.  
  
"Honestly," Hermione sighed and stepped forward only to be stopped again. "I thought that kiss warrented a 9.0 atleast."  
  
"Oh the intent was good--" Fred grinned.  
  
"The form was off..." George finished.  
  
The three of them stepped forward again and still couldn't pass through the barrier. Ron's stomach growled loudly and Hermione giggled.  
  
"No way," Ron protested. "I'm not kissing, Harry."  
  
Harry for his part said nothing, merely stared at the twins, and Ron thought he muttered something about revoking his loan.  
  
"Ronald," Hermione stomped her foot. "One kiss isn't going to make you a pouf. These shoes are killing my feet and I'm famished."  
  
"No way--" Ron's words were cut off when Harry yanked his shirt collar and captured his lips.  
  
"Oh my..." Hermione sighed softly.  
  
Ron lost his ability to focus when Harry's tongue flicked his lower lip and he wondered if he ought not to be disturbed by the fact that he was more than slightly aroused from kissing Harry. He fought back the urge to deepen the kiss and when the barrier came down around them he stumbled forward.  
  
"Damn," Harry muttered and when Ron met his eyes he smiled. "Now I know why Hermione is so vocal."  
  
Fred and George held up signs that said 10.0 and Ron flipped them off again. He held out Hermione's chair for her and leaned down to whisper into her ear.  
  
"Did you find that hot?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "Did you?"  
  
"I reckon I did," Ron said as he sat down next to her. They stared at Harry for a moment and Ron felt a twitch in his cock when Harry looked back. "Maybe there's one more thing we should do together."  
  
But that would have to wait until after dinner. Ron was starved.


End file.
